The differential brake, electronically controlled via the clutch, is only used at certain driving conditions, and it may thus take several minutes or more under normal driving conditions between two consecutive operations thereof. This means that the clutch may return to an “idling” condition (with its clutch discs fully separated from each other) and that the response time, when a controlling torque is needed in the clutch, may be long.